


Does It Get Better?

by colorguard28



Series: NFA Drabble Challenge Responses [6]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Orphans, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen got plenty of practice leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Get Better?

**Author's Note:**

> NFA runs a weekly drabble challenge. It's for NCIS, but I'm using the same prompt to do one drabble for each of my fandoms (NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 reboot, Covert Affairs) and my original fic universe. All but the Exeter ones will be posted in this series.
> 
> Prompt: Practice

Callen cried the first time, even though he hated the older boys in the house, always picking on him. 

The fourth time, his eyes watered, but he didn’t cry. 

The eleventh time, he kept his chin high and didn’t look back. 

The seventeenth time, Callen told his foster parents to make the call. 

The twenty-sixth time, a social worker picked him up from the principal’s office. His duffel bag was in her car. 

The thirty-third time, Callen shrugged. 

The thirty-seventh time, he was the one to leave. Nobody had even bothered to give him a card for his eighteenth birthday.


End file.
